Barbara Dunkelman
| birth_place = Montreal, Quebec, Canada | residence = Austin, Texas, United States | nationality = Canadian | other_names = | education = Concordia University | occupation = Director of Social & Community Marketing at Rooster Teeth Program director of RTX Actress | yearsactive = 2008–present | employer = Rooster Teeth | website = | footnotes = }} Barbara Julie Dunkelman (born July 2, 1989) is a Canadian actress, community manager and internet personality. She is the Director of Social and Community Marketing at the production company Rooster Teeth, Program Director of the RTX gaming and internet convention and voice of Yang Xiao Long in the web series RWBY, Cosmos in Fairy Tail, and ORF in X-Ray and Vav. Her live-action acting credits include roles in Rooster Teeth Shorts, Immersion, Day 5 and Ten Little Roosters , as well as the horror comedy Blood Fest. Biography Dunkelman was born in Montreal, Quebec to a Jewish family. She and her family moved to Ottawa, Ontario, when she was 8 years old. The middle child, with one older and one younger brother, she credits her brothers with getting her interested in Red vs. Blue as well as Rooster Teeth as a whole. She signed up on Rooster Teeth's website in October 2004. In 2005 she attended and assisted at the premiere Toronto Red vs. Blue fan event, RvBTO. Starting in 2008, she helped organize it as co-host and Rooster Teeth liaison. She was a hostess for WatchMojo.com for several months in 2010. Dunkelman graduated from Concordia University with a degree in Marketing in June 2011. In September 2011, she co-founded the triple award-winning Internet Box podcast hosted by herself, Michael Jones, Ray Narvaez, Jr., Andrew Blanchard, Mike Kroon, and Dylan "Dylon" Saramago, with Lindsay Jones and Kerry Shawcross being added to the cast later on. In December 2011, she was hired by Rooster Teeth as their first Community Manager, in charge of developing community features and the company's social media. At the time of her hiring she was the most-followed member on the Rooster Teeth community site. Since February 2012, she appears regularly on the award-winning Rooster Teeth Podcast. In May 2013, alongside fellow employee Jack Pattillo, she was interviewed as part of Microsoft's 2013 E3 Xbox One reveal. Despite her numerous appearances on the podcast and at events, she estimates that "only 25 percent" of her job, which entails marketing and management functions within the company, takes place in the public eye. Beginning in September 2016, Dunkelman began hosting Always Open, a lifestyle and sexual health podcast within Rooster Teeth. Personal life Dunkelman is a permanent resident of the United States, residing in Austin, Texas. As of February 2018, she is in a relationship with Trevor Collins, a member of Achievement Hunter. Filmography ers dressed as Yang Xiao Long, her character in RWBY.]] References External links * Barbara Dunkelman's profile on Rooster Teeth * Category:1989 births Category:Actors from Montreal Category:Anglophone Quebec people Category:Canadian emigrants to the United States Category:Canadian voice actors Category:Canadian web series actors Category:Concordia University alumni Category:Living people Category:Rooster Teeth people